Corações Selvagens
by Alexia Stark
Summary: Bella é um espirito livre. Confiante, ela faz uma aposta boba, achando que aquele tipo de brincadeira nunca a atingiria. O que ela não sabe é que Edward Cullen, um cowboy pra lá de sexy já estava de olho nela, a um longo tempo. E pronto para jogar. [ SINOPSE COMPLETA NA FANFIC]
1. Avisos e Sinopse

**Avisos:**

 **Esta obra não pertence a mim, e sim à autora Cheyenne McCray. Todo o enredo é de sua obra. Os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer e a mim somente o credito de adaptação por misturar esses dois universos e fazer esta fanfic**

 **Fanfics originais minhas: no meu perfil, você encontra muito mais histórias, inclusive as minhas originais ;) Não deixem de dar uma conferida**

 **Autora: Cheyenne McCray**

 **Adaptação: Aléxia Stark**

* * *

 **Sinopse**

Quando Bella Swan faz uma aposta com suas primas para sair com o primeiro homem que conseguisse "acionar o seu gatilho", ela não esperava que estaria fazendo a viagem de sua vida. Infelizmente, com o último homem na Terra, que gostaria de estar.

Edward Cullen tinha os olhos em Bella a um ano. Agora que ele a tem, assim como a sua atenção. Porem ele quer ter mais do que as mãos cheias naquela mulher selvagem, que afirma que não pegará seu coração.

Não. Ele pretende domar o coração selvagem de Bella e fazê-la sua para valer.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Sim, essa Bella vai ser aquele tipo bem difícil, e um desafio pro nosso Edward cowboy.]**

 **Relaxem q o homi é corajoso kkkkkkkkkkk**

 **Espero vcs nessa fic também, em!**


	2. Capítulo 01

**Capitulo 1**

\- Maldito seja -. Bella Swan colocou suas mãos em seus cheios quadris e fez uma carranca.-Você tem a coragem de morrer, me deixando sozinha aqui no meio do fodido nada?

Com toda sua reprimida frustração, Bella chutou o pneu de seu Corvette 63 vermelho com a ponta de seus saltos altos e estremeceu. Ela só tinha conseguido machucar seu dedão, sem mencionar o arranhado em seu sapado verde-azulado que combinava com seu mini vestido e a incomum cor de olhos marrons.

O 'vette' ignorou seu discurso, conforme vapor continuou a assobiar debaixo do capô. Um queimado acre com cheiro de borracha subiu pelo ar, junto do cheiro de fluído de radiador. Calor passou por Bella em ondas, adicionando à transpiração já pingando em sua face. Porque a maldita coisa não poderia ter morrido em Douglas, ou até em Bisbee? Pelo menos ela teria estado perto de um telefone. E é claro, realmente trazer seu celular teria sido uma tacada de gênio.

Com um suspiro irritado, Bella jogou seu longo cabelo mogno fora de seu rosto com uma mão e olhou ao redor para as milhas sem fim de terras de rancho. Se ela estivesse estado em uma auto-estrada, poderia ter estendido um perna nua, subido a minissaia de seu vestido "me foda" com decote nas costas e sinalizado para alguns lindos homens.

Oh, inferno, qualquer homem serviria, enquanto ela pudesse chegar à casa de John Halle.

Mas lá estava ela em uma estrada de terra e ela tinha pego um desvio malditamente ruim. Era isso que conseguia por não ter prestado atenção. Em vez de terminar pelo menos em uma estrada para o "Flying M", o Rancho Halle, ela estava presa naquele lugar com nada ao seu redor a não ser terra, grama, cerca de arame farpado e gado.

Estava quente, úmido e um nublado agosto no final de tarde, e mais suor pingou dos lados de seu rosto. Nuvens carregadas estavam se construindo pelo sul e ela conseguia cheirar a promessa de uma chuva de verão que podia vir de qualquer lugar com pressa.

Isso seria a cereja no bolo.

Na distância Bella podia ver o rancho de Edward Cullen, mas não estava com nenhum humor para mexer com aquele cowboy, sem se importar o quão sexy o homem era. Ela e Edward tinham estado batendo cabeças desde o Jardim de Infância, e tudo que precisava era outra confrontação com ele.

Eles nunca tinham concordado em nada, e o homem parecia estar sempre se divertido com suas brigas. Não, ela não tinha tempo para ele.

Especialmente não quando ela era uma mulher com uma missão.

A alguns dias atrás, Bella e suas primas Irina e Rosalie tinham feito um pacto. O primeiro homem que "acionasse seu gatilho", como Rosalie tinha dito em seu jeito mais caipira, seria o homem que Bella iria sair 'com tudo', não importando o que e quem.

Sexo louco e selvagem, e o tanto disso possível.

Por um mês e só um mês.

Elas tinham feito uma aposta e maldita seria Bella se ela seria a que perderia isso. De todas as três primas, Bella era a que não tinha nenhuma reserva sobre gostar de fazer sexo com um homem que tinha escolhido sair. Ela era um espírito livre- sem laços emocionais. Tudo que procurava era uma diversão. Suas primas eram mais reservadas, especialmente Irina, que provavelmente não tinha transado a anos.

Bella pretendia tirar algo bom da aposta. O único problema era que tinha ainda que achar um homem solteiro que a interessaria o bastante para fazer seus mamilos subirem e ainda mais difícil, fazer sua calcinha ficar molhada. Já fazia alguns dias, desde que tinham feito o pacto depois da festa de 55 anos de sua Tia Viv, e Bella não tinha nenhuma perspectiva que a interessava no horizonte.

Para atiçar alguma ação, antes que o maldito carro tivesse morrido com ela, Bella tinha estado em seu caminho para o Rancho Halle onde sua amiga Alice estava visitando do Texas. Alice estava felizmente casada agora com um sexy cowboy chamado Jazz Withlock, mas iria sair com Bella, junto da mulher do xerife, Esme Evenson.

As três planejavam ir em direção a Sierra Vista para um dos lugares badalados para que Bella pudesse achar um homem que a excitasse o bastante para fazer algumas brincadeiras no feno. Lá teriam muitos agentes da Border Patrol e Customs, bem como sexy homens militares do Forte Huachuca, sem mencionar alguns malditamente bons rancheiros. Tudo que Bella tinha que fazer era achar um que a fazia quente e ir com tudo.

Mas primeiro ela teria que chegar lá.

\- Ok, seu pedaço de-de…

Bella deu a volta para frente do carro e tentou abrir o capô, e puxou sua mão rapidamente. A maldita coisa estava fervendo de quente.

Ela deu outro suspiro frustrado, mas dessa vez em respeito ao seu orgulho e felicidade.

\- Me desculpe, bebê. Eu te amo e não deveria ter ficado tão brava.

Inferno, ela e seu carro tinham passado por muito juntos, então o que é um pequeno deslize de vez em quando?

O mugido de uma vaca do outro lado da cerca de arame farpado chamou a atenção e a ira de Bella.

-Vá embora, sua besta babona.

A vaca Hereford de cara branca só continuou a mastigar sua ruminação, enquanto estudava Bella com seus grandes olhos, e então virou para o outro lado. O úmido verão do Arizona de tarde intensificou o cheiro de vaca e da terra que seus cascos chutavam. Mais gado arrastou-se em uma marcha devagar e fácil, comendo pedaços de grama, verde de recentes chuvas de verão. Ocasionalmente, elas davam um alto "muu".

Dois bezerros berraram e enfiaram suas caras pela cerca, antes de suas mães os levarem junto.

Bella olhou para o sul de novo. Seria sua sorte se chovesse.

Não que isso importasse agora. Seu cabelo marrom estava enchendo de suor rapidamente, sua maquiagem correndo para baixo de sua face, e seu vestido pingando de umidade.

Tudo pelo calor seco.

Depois de alguns momentos, o vapor diminuiu. Bella usou um pedaço de tecido do banco de trás de seu carro para abrir o capô e então deixá-lo em pé. Ela jogou o pedaço de tecido no pára-brisas e cruzou seus braços debaixo de seu generoso decote e olhou para o radiador, que provavelmente precisaria ser substituído. Não era fácil achar peças para um carro de mais de 40 anos.

Ela pisou fora, o melhor que podia em seus saltos altos que costumava amar.

E sentiu alguma coisa morna e molhada respingar seus pés.

Com um gemido, olhou para baixo, sabendo o que veria. Tinha conseguido pisar em uma boa, grande, fedida e fresca pilha de bosta de vaca.

Ótimo, Só fodidamente ótimo.

Bella teve a vontade de arrancar seus saltos, e jogá-los por sobre a cerca no gado e dizer ao inferno com isso. Em vez disso, deu uma respiração profunda e virou seu olhar para o céu nublado. "Você está atrás de mim?"

Trovões retumbaram longe. O vento soprou e levantou seu molhado cabelo de seus ombros.

Bem, lá estava sua resposta.

Ela gemeu e limpou a bosta de vaca com um pedaço de grama. Tanto para os saltos.

Quando seu sapato estava limpo, na medida do possível, se inclinou na janela do 'vette' e tirou as chaves da ignição. Ela rodeou o carro, abriu o porta-malas, e pegou uma nova jarra de fluido de radiador. Quando começou a fechar a porta, suas chaves escaparam de sua mão e caíram dentro do porta-malas.

\- NÃO!

Ela gritou, largando a jarra e pulando para impedir a porta de fechar.

Suas chaves soaram no fundo do porta-malas. A porta bateu, fechando-se. Bella grunhiu e achatou suas palmas contra o carro quente pelo sol.

\- Merda. Merda, merda, merda, merda!

Antes que percebesse o que estava acontecendo, grandes mãos masculinas estavam em cada lado dela, cercando-a pela porta do porta-malas, e um corpo virtualmente grande a cercou.

Bella congelou. Seu coração começou a bater como gado correndo.

\- Agora, querida,- Veio o sotaque baixo de Edward Cullen, - Você realmente deveria olhar sua linguagem.

Por um momento seu corpo relaxou, estava tão grata que não era algum estuprador que a tinha encurralado. Mas no segundo seguinte cerrou seus dentes, com raiva de que Edward a tinha assustado daquele jeito.

Ela tentou se soltar, mas ele a tinha bloqueado com seus poderosos braços. Ela fechou suas mãos em punhos.

\- Não estou no humor para sua merda, Edward Cullen.

Quando ela estava para empurrá-lo e tirá-lo de perto, ele se inclinou, seu corpo pressionou contra o dela. Ela podia sentir seu calor pelo duro jeans de sua camisa contra suas nuas costas, seus jeans pelo fino material cobrindo seu traseiro. Ela podia sentir seu cheiro masculino de suor, cavalo e vento de verão.

\- Agora, me pergunto, quando é que você esta "no humor" pra alguma coisa, Bella Swan?

Ele perguntou em um baixo burburinho que vibrou pelo seu corpo e fez com que os cabelos de sua nuca levantassem.

Os mamilos de Bella endureceram. Um arrepio foi direto de sua barriga para sua vagina e sua tanga ficou instantaneamente molhada.

ÓH porra!

Edward Cullen tinha acionado seu gatilho.

\- Você não.- Ela se jogou para frente, enterrando seu rosto no porta-malas, e suas palavras saíram abafadas.- Eu não ligo. Você não. Nem em um milhão de anos. – grunhiu.

* * *

 **Notas finais**

 **Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk, acho maior comédia essa Bella tentando se fazer de difícil.**

 **Até parece, kkkkkkkk**

 **Meninas, até quarta eu já posto mais um capítulo, ok?**

 **beijooos**


	3. Capítulo 02

**Notas Iniciais:**

 **Oiieee. Obrigado pelos reviews. : Li todos kkkkkkkkkk e sim, vcs estão certas, esse cowboy vai ser hot ;)**

 **Boa leitura!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Edward deu uma risada baixa, que fez Bella tremer debaixo dele.

\- Finalmente te tenho onde eu quero,- ele murmurou perto de seu ouvido, causando os curtos cabelos subirem no seu pescoço de novo.

Não faria nada. Ela não teria nada com Edward, sem importar que tinha feito a aposta.

Não que suas primas iriam saber

Bella se ergueu e o empurrou para longe dela.

\- Você, apenas recue, Edward Cullen!- murmurou brava

Ela se virou e achou seu rosto só a alguns centímetros do dela, seus braços em cada lado dela, ainda cercando o porta-malas. Por um momento não pode se mexer, não pode pensar. Ele tinha raspado seu bigode, mas continuava sendo loiro e molhado, e mais menino mal que nunca...

Seu chapéu _Stetson_ sombreava seus olhos cor de grama, de modo que tudo que conseguia ver era sua mandíbula angular, seus lábios firmes e seu rosto bronzeado. Droga, um homem em um Stetson a excitava.

Com um dedo ele subiu a aba de se chapéu. Ela segurou a respiração conforme seu olhar se fixava em seus lábios, então lentamente viajavam para seu decote, seus seios quase saindo de seu pequeno e apertado vestido. Seus olhos seguiram os dele para seus mamilos, os quais estavam duros e oh, tão óbvios pelo fino material.

Seu olhar retornou ao dela e sua boca trocou para um sexy sorriso.

\- Nossa, Bella Swan, eu realmente acredito que você tem uma queda por mim.- riu presunçoso.

\- Você desejaria.- Ela jogou seu cabelo por sobre o ombro. - Filho da mãe convencido.

Os olhos de Edward se fixaram em seus seios de novo. Ele levantou sua mão e roçou seus dedos contra seus mamilos em um lento movimento.

Os joelhos de Bella ficaram fracos. Naquele instante, ela pode imaginá-lo levantando seu vestido e colocando seu traseiro nu no porta-malas de seu 'vette'. Ele iria guiar seu pau para dentro de sua boceta e a foderia como se não tivesse amanhã.

Seu olhar encontrou o dela, e lá se encontrava definitivamente, presunção misturada com desejo em seus olhos. Ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo com ela, exatamente o que estava pensando.

E aquilo a deixou puta.

\- Bastardo.- Bella bateu seu punho na barriga de Edward, seus dedos entrando em contato seu sólido abdome.

E que abdome!

Ele nem se retraiu. Em vez disso, segurou sua mão e a puxou forte contra ele, tão apertado que pode sentir sua ereção contra sua barriga, direto pelas suas Wranglers.(calça cowboy masculina)

\- Gosta disso forte e áspero, não gosta, querida?- Ele bloqueou seus braços contra seus lados, agarrou seu traseiro e a pressionou contra seu pau. - Eu sempre soube que você gostaria.

Bella engoliu. Edward estava falando como se conhecesse todas as suas fantasias: mostrar que queria um homem que a controlasse, em vez de ser a que sempre empurra as coisas ao limite. E aquele limite nunca tinha sido o bastante.

Trovões soaram mais perto agora, o céu escurecendo-se, quando as nuvens se aproximaram. Um cavalo relinchou atrás de Edward, e Bella se assustou. Mais cedo, tinha estado tão envolta em seu carro que não tinha nem ouvido Edward chegar com o cavalo.

Bella olhou Edward se aproximar e se inclinou mais longe contra o carro para que seu rosto não tivesse tão perto.

\- Não é como se você fosse descobrir o quão áspero eu gosto.

Os lábios de Edward pairaram sobre os de Bella e ela pode sentir seu picante cheiro de puro macho que fez seu corpo arder.

\- Acho que você talvez esteja errada sobre isso.

Ela puxou uma respiração. Talvez Edward pudesse ser o perfeito candidato para foder por um mês e então sair sem laços. Depois de tudo, Edward era o primeiro homem à lhe interessar, desde que tinha feito a aposta com suas primas.

Não era justo trapacear.

Não, não, não, não!

Bella pode sentir a respiração dele contra seus lábios. Ergue o queixo, já o respondendo.

\- Você vai ter que continuar se perguntando.

Um raio cortou o céu e um trovão soou pelo deserto. Enormes gotas caíram nos rostos de Bella e Edward. Ele levantou sua cabeça e olhou por sobre seu ombro para o sul.

\- Seria melhor nós procurarmos abrigo.- Seu olhar moveu-se para pousar em Bella. - Vamos para o meu rancho. Eu e você temos assuntos inacabados.

"Como inferno". Bella nunca deixava um homem falar para ela o que fazer, especialmente Edward. Ela soltou seus braços e empurrou contra seu peito. Gostas de chuva batiam livremente contra seu rosto e cabelo, e ela piscou, tirando a água em seus cílios.

\- Eu estou indo para o racho Halle.

Edward olhou do 'vette' para Bella.

\- Parece que você vai ter um longo caminho pela frente.- Ela deu uma olhada nele e ele deu uma risada suave.- Vamos lá. Vamos sair daqui

Bella suspirou. Mesmo que ela não quisesse admitir, sabia que estava certo.

Depois, agarrou sua bolsa, subiu as janelas de seu carro, desceu o capo. Edward segurou seu braço e a levou em direção ao enorme cavalo de raça a vários metros de distância. Agarrando sua bolsa, os saltos de Bella afundaram, no agora lamacento chão e a chuva encharcou o fino material de sua roupa, delineando cada curva.

As mãos de Edward eram quentes através de seu vestido, quando ele a ajudou a montar no cavalo. No momento que ela levantou a perna, o vestido subiu alto nas suas coxas. Edward colocou as mãos em seu traseiro, conforme a ajudava a sentar na sela. Ela atirou-lhe um olhar e ele deu-lhe um sorriso impertinente, antes de subir atrás dela em um movimento fluído. Ele envolveu seus braços ao redor de sua cintura e agarrou as rédeas e se aproximou, o fazendo estar firme contra seu traseiro.

A vagina de Bella formigou na sensação de sua ereção. Seu masculino e duro corpo se sentia tão bem contra suas nuas costas, que ela se sentiu relaxando apesar de tudo. Ela não iria deixar Edward entrar em suas calças, mas ela não era avessa a uma boa dose de flerte.

Outro estalo de um raio e o estrondo de um trovão encheram o ar. Edward estalou sua língua, bateu as rédeas, e o cavalo começou um rápido trote abaixo da estrada suja, em direção ao seu rancho.

Edward queria, a algum tempo, ficar sozinho com Bella, na verdade por anos. Os dois nunca tinham concordado em nada, mas Edward sempre tinha gostado da energia e do fogo de Bella. Ele sabia que seria uma questão de tempo, antes de ter a chance de mostrar-lhe exatamente o quão quente o fogo podia queimar entre eles os dois.

Ele puxou Bella mais apertada entre as coxas dele, e conforme o traseiro dela roçava contra seu pau com toda sacudidela, o espaço em seus jeans ia ficando quase insuportável. Ele balançou as rédeas de Sport, casualmente roçando os lados de dentro de seu pulso, contra os seios de Bella. A mulher não estava usando nenhum sutiã, e ele tinha _gozado_ da vista, antes de ter montado no cavalo.

Naquele momento, não queria nada mais do que montar Bella e a foder como ela nunca tinha sido antes.

Ele deixou seus pulsos roçarem contra seus mamilos de novo e teve certeza que ouviu um suave gemido.

\- Maldição.- Bella jogou seu longo e molhado cabelo sobre seus ombros, tentando estapear contra o rosto dele. - É melhor você manter suas mãos para si mesmo.

Ele se inclinou perto da orelha dela e fuçou seu cabelo. O suave cheiro de chuva, morango e almíscar de mulher, fluiu por ele e seu pau se endureceu mais ainda.

Bella estremeceu.

\- Para com isso, Cullen.- Ela o alcançou atrás dela e empurrou seu rosto longe, quase derrubando seu chapéu no processo.

Edward sorriu. Ela o queria muito.

A chuva continuou a cair no deserto e os dois estavam encharcados e pingando na hora que chegaram ao seu rancho e cavalgaram para dentro do estábulo. Seu sobrinho Brad estava lá, penteando sua égua.

Brad levantou uma sobrancelha a vista de Bella, na frente de Edward. Seu olhar descansou no seu colo, onde o vestido estava subindo em suas coxas, apenas a cobrindo.

\- Bell. O que a trás aqui?- Ele perguntou conforme seu olhar viajava para seu decote generoso, antes de encontrar seus olhos.

\- Pensei em vir te visitar, bonitão.- Bella disse, com um tom doce como açúcar em sua voz.

Edward fez uma carranca e Brad sorriu conforme encaixava seus dedões em seu cinto.

\- Nunca pensei que teria tanta sorte.

Bella riu, sabendo que tinha um expectador.

A carranca de Edward aprofundou-se.

Brad tinha uma reputação com mulheres pelo vale, e Edward não estava feliz de ver o óbvio interesse do homem por Bella.

Edward desmontou de seu cavalo.

\- Penteie Sport.

Edward ordenou enquanto colocava suas mãos na cintura de Bella para ajudá-la a descer.

Brad arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- É claro.- Ele pegou as rédeas de Sport e deu um sorriso amável. - Posso ver que tem as mãos cheias.

Bella colocou suas mãos nos ombros de Edward, conforme ele a deslizava fora do cavalo. Seu curto vestido estava tão alto, que mostrava a fina tira de sua calcinha azul cobrindo sua vagina, e desta vez não conseguiu deixar escapar o baixo gemido.

Quando seus pés encontraram com o chão, Bella tentou se afastar de Edward, mas seu aperto era firme. O bastardo tinha um olhar possessivo em seus olhos, que faziam sua calcinha molhada, mas não estava ao ponto de deixá-lo chegar a ela.

Claro que não estava.

Brad riu e levou o cavalo de raça embora. Edward deslizou sua mão de sua cintura para sua bunda e apertou.

\- Venha para dentro para se secar.

As mãos dela ainda estavam segurando seus ombros, e desta vez conseguiu afastá-lo.

Ele a deixou ir e ela tropeçou para trás. Pouco antes dela cair, a pegou pela cintura e a trouxe próximo de novo.

\- Devagar, querida.- Sua voz era baixa e sensual, fazendo seus mamilos apertar. - Não iria querer que caísse nesse seu lindo traseiro.

\- Você pode ir para o inferno, Edward.- Bella puxou sua mão. - Eu preciso de um telefone para ligar para Alice, para que possa vir me buscar.- Ela parou seu caminho, fazendo bico.

Ele girou sobre seus calcanhares para a porta do estábulo, de volta à chuva. Ele parou apenas na soleira da porta, a chuva pingando da aba de seu Stetson.

\- Você está planejando ficar com os cavalos, ou vem entrar na casa?

Bella teria ido batendo os pés atrás dele, se não tivesse usando os malditos saltos. Em vez disso, os afiados saltos afundaram na palha e no chão sujo do estábulo, seus tornozelos vacilaram conforme ela o seguia para a chuva incessante. Ela suspirou e olhou para sua bolsa. Mesmo aquilo estava encharcado.

Raios piscaram e trovões seguiram, mais perto agora, e a chuva bateu nela e em Edward. Ela deixou o estábulo com seus cheiros de feno, aveia doce e estrume para o cheiro de chuva de verão, conforme seguia Edward no melhor que podia naqueles fodidos saltos.

Enquanto ela o seguia, não pode deixar de notar o quão bom seu apertado traseiro ficava em seus jeans. A chuva tinha moldado sua camisa jeans em seu corpo musculoso. Amplos os ombros e umas costas musculosas, para enfiar suas unhas, finos quadris para ela envolver suas coxas.

Mentalmente, Bella se sacudiu. Merda. Sem chances que ela iria transar com Edward Cullen. Sem importar o quão mal seu corpo o queria naquele momento. Inferno, no ensino médio ele tinha socado seu encontro para o baile, acabado com sua melhor amiga, e ela e Edward tinham sempre discutido sobre tudo, tanto quanto se lembrava.

Nada feito.

Quando eles chegaram à varanda da frente, Edward segurou a porta aberta para ela. Apesar do fato que estava tão molhado quanto ela, calor emanava dele, quando ela passou por ele para dentro da casa do rancho.

A porta fechou-se atrás deles com um estrondo. Ela não teve tempo para olhar muito ao redor.

Antes que tivesse a chance de pegar uma respiração, Edward a rodopiou e praticamente a bateu contra a parede.

* * *

 **Notas Finais**

 **Eithha, q o negocio vai ficar bom! Meninas, eu tenho um grupo no face, onde eu sempre coloco quando tem atualizações. Quem quiser participar ;)**

 **www(ponto)facebook(ponto)com/groups/1449126365373627/?fref=ts**

 **Beijooos**


End file.
